How it all started
by XYaoiAngelX
Summary: Chase and jack both look back on how there relationship started and how much of a fool jack was for not noticing his feeling for chase in the first place. jack and chase both share there point of views so yeah i hope you like it. please review!
1. Jacks POV

**XYaoiAngelX**: ok yeah…idk I just decided to take some time off from my other story's to write this little chack related ditty. So yeah I hope you enjoy it…heck knows I won't come the next day well yeah enjoy I guess. Also I shall do a chase POV for the second chapter. So yeah I should be done in a day.

(Jacks POV)

**How it all started**

**It feels like just yesterday…when you first told me you loved me….**

[I didn't know what to say…

**It almost felt like a dream until you kissed me.**

[Then I knew you were serious.

**I just stood there and took the kiss really not knowing what to do from that point on.**

[It sort of scared me.

**After that you had left me to my thoughts said you wanted an answer soon.**

[How could I possible think after that?

**You confuse me.**

[But I still went with it.

**I told you I loved you back.**

[I was still very confused.

**We kissed and you embraced me.**

[That felt nice to be in your strong arms…but was that right?

**You asked me if I wanted to live with you.**

[What could I possible say?

**I said no and hoped you understood.**

[I hope you did but you didn't

**You stalked me and when I found out and confronted you about it…you said you loved me like nothing else.**

[I thought I was scary

**But I just said it was the sweetest thing anyone had every said to me in my life.**

[Of course I lied just to make you feel better.

**I held you all night in my arms making sure you were content.**

[I didn't want you to get angry and hurt me.

**When morning came you told me you had fallen even more in love with me.**

[I still didn't know what to say.

**And so it went from there.**

[Why and how could it have come to this?

**I didn't love you I told you one night finally tired of trying to keep you happy for my own safety.**

[But why did I feel so sad when I had finally said it to you? Was I having second thoughts?

**Then you told me I could leave…and there was nothing else.**

[Why not hurt me? Kill me I know I put you though pain.

**But why, after you said I could go there was nothing else.**

[Before I turned completely around I saw tears run down your soft cheeks.

**Why?**

[I walked back not knowing why it just felt right.

**I looked at you long and hard.**

[Think about why I was now of all times second guessing my self.

**I then said something I shall now never regret. **

**I love you.**

[Those words seemed to have brought life back to your eyes.

**I love you.**

**I love you.**

**I love you. **

**I love you.**

[I couldn't stop myself from saying those words over and over it felt needed.

**I told you I was sorry and said I didn't know what I was saying.**

[I knew you understood me then because you embraced me like you had done the first time after are first kiss.

**Then you kissed me again. **

[This time it felt right and I happily kissed you back now fully knowing how much I loved you

**I love you **

**I love you**

**I love you**

**I love you**

**I love you**

**I love you!**

[And know I know

**But now in the present I still regret not knowing my love for you from the start…I just wish we could have had a more meaning full first kiss.**

[Don't you?


	2. Chases POV

**XYaoiAngelX**: Wooow time for chases POV….I think I made jack a little too mean in this. Sorry jack…I just wanted to show how even geniuses make mistakes when it comes to love. Yeah ok on with the ditty[OMG XD chase seems so perfect and in love…srry for the really big OC personality.

(Chases POV)

**How it all started**

**I remember the first time I told you I loved you.**

[I was so shy I thought I was going to die.

**I knew you didn't honestly think I was serious so I kissed you.**

[I loved our first kiss.

**I knew you didn't know what to do because it felt as if I was kissing a lifeless doll.**

[That made me feel slightly sad.

**After that I asked him to give me an answer on his real feelings. **

[I knew it was going to take him a while to think so I gave him as much time as he needed.

**It made me sad to think that you might say no.**

[But I just pushed the matter and hoped for the best.

**When we met again you told me you loved me.**

[Thank goodness you love me back.

**I then kissed and embraced you.**

[It was the happiest moment in my life.

**Over struck I asked you to live with me.**

[I hope you say yes.

**When you said no to me I didn't really understand.**

[I just wanted to be with you was that so bad, so I decided to look after you.

**You found out that I was watching you…you mistook it for stalking so I just told you I loved you.**

[I just want you to understand.

**When you said it was sweet I knew you understood.**

[It made me feel so happy to know that you thought that.

**You let me fall asleep in your arms.**

[I knew we were meant to be.

**When the annoying sun awoke me I told you I loved you even more.**

[You are my perfect someone.

**And so it just got better from there.**

[It has come to the best experience in my life ever.

**One night…you told me you didn't love me…I thought you were just kidding but you weren't.**

[Why oh dear god why did this have to happen to me?

**I told you you cold leave…not wanting to make you feel like you had to stay.**

[But why, I still love you!

**I said nothing else.**

[Tears…that was all I could feel on my face as you turned to leave.

**Dear god why?**

[I heard you back wondering why you wanted to prolong my pain.

**You looked at me.**

[Why are you still here?

**As I felt more tears come over me you said something I shall never forget and neither you.**

**I love you.**

[When I had noticed what you said I almost jumped with excitement.

**You repeated the words over and over like a broken record.**

**I love you **

**I love you**

**I love you **

**I love you**

[You filled my heart with joy.

**I then kissed you feeling caught up in the moment.**

[When you kissed me back this time it felt like your soul was in it…it made me happy.

**I love you **

**I love you **

**I love you**

**I love you**

**I love you **

[Now it feels right.

**In the present day…I know me falling in love with you was hard for you to imagine… but I shall never regret it… but couldn't we have had a nicer first kiss?**

[Do you my little boy genius?


End file.
